


Замерзая

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Холодная зима в Цинтре. Без Лютика.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Замерзая

Наступает холодное время.

Ведьмаки не мерзнут так сильно, как обычные люди, но эта зима даётся Геральту тяжело. Йеннифер, хоть и близко, хоть и живёт в том же замке, помогая Цири в качестве придворного мага, невероятно далека. Ещё и погода эта поганая, так и ломит кости. И сама собой тоска возникает по тому, кто массировал уставшие плечи, разминал натруженные ноги, поливал тёплой водой. По тому, кому взамен ничего было не нужно.

Противная зима, словом, душу только вынимает. И никакие балы в честь новой львицы Цинтры не помогают. Танцевать Геральт не умеет, а вино… оно всегда вино. В своих ли покоях, в бальных ли залах, в тавернах ли.  


— Тебе холодно, — говорит Цири на прогулке. Из её рта вырывается облачко пара. На щеках уже зацвёл густой румянец. Она невероятно милая — уголок губ Геральта чуть дёргается в улыбке.

— Нет.

— Без него холодно.

Геральт удивляется. Они никогда не говорили о Лютике. В отличие от Йеннифер, Лютика Цири никогда не упоминала. И он думал, что она не знает, не увидела, не почувствовала, хотя, казалось бы, как можно. Он ведь теперь весь — сплошная рана от собственной глупости.

— Ему лучше без меня.

— А тебе как лучше? — спрашивает Цири, и Геральт ничего не отвечает, потому что как лучше ему, он больше не думает. Перестал после того, как заставил любить себя женщину, которая никогда бы его не полюбила без вмешательства волшебства.

Йеннифер с ним до сих пор не разговаривает. Совершенно заслуженно.

— Это неважно, — говорит он в конце концов.

Цири не поднимает эту тему до весны, да и весной не поднимает. Но тут вдруг с Геральтом решает заговорить Йеннифер. Они так и не смотрели друг на друга, хотя больше трёх месяцев прожили под одной крышей. Благо, замок большой.

— Цири готовит тебе ловушку, — говорит Йен.

— И что это значит?

— На следующей неделе львица Цинтры даёт ежегодный бал в честь рождения своей бабки, если ты не забыл.

— Я помню. Как и все другие события, на которых я должен охранять Цириллу.

Он так и не понял, к чему она ведёт.

— Она позвала Лютика на этот бал. Подумала, ты должен знать.

Геральт замирает и не может пошевелиться. Вот ведь маленькая интриганка! Он не готов сейчас и не будет готов на следующей неделе. Он никогда не просил прощения и никогда ни перед кем не заглаживал свою вину. Нет, конечно, он мог проигнорировать Лютика или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но откровенной сволочью Геральт всё же не был, что бы ни думали про него окружающие.

— Спасибо, Йеннифер.

— Надеюсь, хоть перед ним нормально извинишься, — ядовито говорит она.

— Извинения не загладят мою вину перед тобой. Ничто не загладит, — откровенно отвечает Геральт.

В глазах Йеннифер мелькает тепло. Она почти не выглядит так, словно хочет его убить. Может, это небольшой шаг вперёд.

В день бала мысли Геральта заняты другим. Цири слишком дотошно выбирает себе наряд, и он подозревает, что это для того сына какого-то лорда, который пишет ей письма вот уже второй месяц. Геральту это не нравится. Будь его воля, он бы этого мальчишку на порог не пустил. Но такие вопросы он, к сожалению, не решает.

Когда Геральт видит Лютика, у него спирает дыхание. Лютик хорошо одет — в дублет, вышитый серебром, и такие же штаны. У него опрятная стрижка, падающая на лоб. Только лицо худее обычного, и это впервые наводит Геральта на мысль, что его другу давно уже не восемнадцать. От этого сердце непонятно сжимается.

Лютик исполняет три баллады, прежде чем увидеть Геральта. Он на секунду замирает, лютня в руках дрожит, но Лютик тут же собирается и продолжает петь и играть. После этой баллады он не подходит к Геральту, а идёт флиртовать с какими-то дамами. Цири в этот момент разговаривает со своим ухажёром. Геральт не отрывает от них взгляда, подойдёт к Лютику попозже.

После небольшого перерыва Лютик превращается в какое-то соблазняющее своей музыкой божество. Он буквально становится стихией. Все его движения, его голос, его лицо — всё настолько притягательно, что весь зал не может отвести от него взгляда. И Геральту впервые за месяцы становится жарко, прямо-таки невыносимо душно. Йеннифер с другого конца стола вопросительно смотрит на него. Он не знает. Или Лютик превратился в сирену за время их отсутствия в жизни друг друга, или он делает это специально, напоказ, чтобы заставить ревновать. В делах сердечных Геральт не такой специалист, он не может определиться.

Сталкиваются они только после завершения пиршества, когда Цири уже мирно спит в своих покоях. Геральт очень сильно надеется, что действительно спит.

— Геральт, — с показным удивлением произносит Лютик. Выглядит он безмятежно, но пальцы нервно сжимаются на грифе лютни.

— Лютик, — кивает Геральт.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Я хотел бы извиниться, — говорит Геральт и ненавидит себя за то, что получается холодно и безразлично. По-другому он не умеет, простите.

Лютик, видимо, расценивает это по-своему.

— Да ты что?

Геральт не понимает, откуда эта жестокость в голосе. Он извинился искренне, а на коленях ползать он не будет, и Лютик должен это прекрасно понимать.

— Удачного вечера, Лютик. Дамы тебя уже, наверное, заждались.

Лютик отшатывается, как от пощечины, и Геральт понимает, что снова обидел его. Он никогда не был хорошим другом, а теперь и знакомый-то дерьмовый. Что прикажете делать?

Вместо того, чтобы выпить ещё вина, Геральт идёт к себе в комнату, чтобы попытаться уснуть. Уснуть, а потом встать пораньше и посвятить утро тренировкам. Только нагрузки для тела выгоняют из головы дурные мысли, что роятся там, как мухи над дерьмом.

Но уснуть ожидаемо не получается. Геральт ворочается, слушает своё медленное сердце, отсчитывая удары, но в голове лишь звучат баллады Лютика, самые грустные почему-то.

Перед самым рассветом у двери в комнату слышатся шаги. Геральт берёт меч и, не обеспокоившись одеждой, подходит ближе. Когда дверь открывается, меч мгновенно оказывается под подбородком вошедшего.

Лютик недовольно визжит. На нём только нижняя рубашка и штаны. Ноги босые, несмотря на ледяной пол.

Геральт стоит так пару секунд и опускает меч.

— Я только хотел поговорить.

— Проходи.

Он ждёт, что Лютик заговорит, но между ними повисает тишина. Геральт наливает себе стакан воды в кубок и залпом его выпивает. Лютик непонятным взглядом смотрит на кровать. Да, в походах они на таких не спали. Или тут что-то другое?

— Я не знаю, почему всё так сложно, — неуверенно начинает Лютик. — Я хочу, чтобы всё было просто, как раньше.

— Просто не будет, — говорит Геральт и поворачивается.

Лютик смотрит на него огромными чистыми глазами.

— Почему?

— Потому что… мои чувства изменились.

— Твои чувства? — усмехается Лютик. — Они у тебя есть?

— Обычно за такое я бью морду.

— Извини. То есть ты больше не хочешь быть моим другом, — утвердительно говорит Лютик.

— Пожалуй, что так.

Лютик закусывает губу от обиды.

— Я всё понял. Извини, что побеспокоил.

Он уже собирается уходить, но Геральт ловит его за плечо.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Чтобы поговорить. Отпусти меня, Геральт.

— Так говори!

— Я всё сказал, — упрямо говорит Лютик, но губы его дрожат. То ли от страха, то ли от напряжения. Геральт отпускает его руку.

— Всё? — настаивает Геральт. Он может ошибаться, конечно, но в спальню к просто другу не забираются ночью. Ведь он, Геральт, будет в замке и завтра, и послезавтра, и на следующий день. Много времени, чтобы поговорить.

— Я не хочу, — неопределённо отвечает Лютик.

— Тогда уходи.

— Мне холодно без тебя, — выпаливает он и сам приходит в ужас от сказанного.

Геральт хочет сказать, что ему тоже холодно, хочется обнять и уложить спать, накрыв теплейшим одеялом, но сначала нужно всё прояснить.

— Я не грелка.

Лютик всплескивает руками. В нём столько искреннего, кипучего недовольства, как в тот раз, когда Геральт назвал его пение «пирожком без начинки».

— Да что ты за чурбан такой?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты во всём разобрался.

— Ты думаешь, я не разобрался перед тем, как заявиться ночью в спальню к ведьмаку? — в этом уже слышатся обычные насмешливые нотки Лютика.

— И в чём же ты разобрался?

Лютик закатывает глаза.

— В том, что люблю тебя, дубина!

Проходит одна секунда, две, три. Геральт резко хватает его и поднимает на руки, тащит на постель, а потом ложится рядом.

— Но-но-но, я так просто не отдаюсь! — вопит Лютик, охраняя свою честь так, как будто там было, что охранять.  
₽

— Молчи и пытайся уснуть.

Геральт обнимает его со спины и накрывает их обоих одеялом. Теперь, когда он утыкается носом в макушку Лютика, ему по-настоящему тепло. И он никогда не хочет расставаться с этим теплом.

— Ты мне должен тысячу извинений и хотя бы одно на коленях, — говорит Лютик уже сонно и совсем безобидно.

— Только в твоих фантазиях, — отвечает Геральт, целуя тёплое ухо.

— И как это понимать?

— Так, что я тоже тебя люблю, балабол.

Как удивительно легко даются ему эти слова, как будто он целую жизнь ждал, чтобы их произнести.

А Цири он завтра спасибо скажет, хоть она и интриганка маленькая.


End file.
